Family Curse
by Daughters of Eden
Summary: Warring between youkai and humans, one twisted spell, blossoming romance between sworn enemies and timeless betrayal all because of a Family Curse. How will two modern teenagers survive…in the same body?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We hold no ownership to Inuyasha. Plot belongs to Arc-An Angel.

**Family Curse**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

_It has been said, two warring families so fierce, has shaken history that people hardly speak of its events, in fear of a repetition to ever occur again. Yet, people could not help but rumor of what had started this feud and what had resulted in the end. Some have said there was a bloodline of rivalry between the two for power; others claim it had to do with affairs and greed. Whatever the reason, the hatred between these two powerful families had caused so much destruction that a powerful sorceress had cast a spell on the two families to end the feud. _

_Now that was centuries ago, people regard all this as a myth, a legend like any other made up story. No one could believe such a tale as a sorceress casting spells to end family feuds. If there was such a thing, there were no reports of any descendents having any abnormalities and such, adding to the myth. And if the warring family story was true, the bloodlines would've killed each other off, if anything, to end the war. And thus, that story remains a mythological tale, while a new story begins…_

A gush of black mass flew past, making this person all a blur as the main heroine, encountered every teenager's disaster they could ever experience. The start of another school year…

A loud groan echoed throughout the area as this teenager rummaged through her room for her missing items. She bent over looking under her bed and tossed any unturned clothing or item in search for it. She screamed in agony when her head hit the underside of her bed as she raised her head up. Whining, she rubbed her head as she sat in the middle of her messy room, in her school's uniform: a blue wool plaid skirt, a clean white sailor blouse with a short black scarf as a necktie, as the winter clothing, and dark blue knee high socks. She cursed under her breath as she tried running her hand through her unruly black mass of hair that had grown untidy as she looked all over her room for her black dress shoes.

She had then heard a snicker to the side and knew who it was. She really didn't feel like dealing with that runt of a sibling of hers right now.

"Looking for something?"

The teenager ignored the younger boy that leaned on the door frame that led outside her room. His arms were behind him, holding a black object in his hands, as he watched his elder sister continue to look around her room.

"Go run into a car or something, I'm busy." She grunted when she was unsuccessful at looking for the pair.

Rolling his eyes he held up the black object that was behind his back, "Well, if you don't want your shoes, I'll go do that."

The elder sister's head snapped her head and jumped from her sitting spot so quick, the boy didn't have enough time to react when the shoes were snatched away from him. He instead screamed and ran out of the room calling for his mother. The teenager girl muttered incoherent words about little brothers and shoes, before she quickly placed on her shoes and made a dash for the kitchen.

She grabbed the toasted piece of bread as soon as it popped out of the toaster and grabbed her school bag. She had rushed pass her little brother who was sticking his tongue after her, and then slammed open the door, only to bump into her mother. She didn't have time for this.

"I know, I know, get home as soon as possible, take care of the kid and gramps, and tend the shop. Blah, blah, blah. Gotta go, bye." she didn't give her exhausted mother a chance to talk as she then kissed her cheek and ran out.

She didn't make it to the gate of the shrine, before her name was called. The teenage girl exhaled hard as she screeched to a stop and an elder man came up to her, his hands clasped behind his back. She bit her lip when she quickly glanced at her wristwatch and tapped her foot impatiently. Her first day back and she was running this late! Oh how that stupid hanyou was going to get her good this time, if he got there ahead of her.

She turned to her grandfather and attempted to smile as she replied, "Yes, Gramps?"

The elder man smiled warm-heartedly as he unclasped his hands and took one hand to hold hers, before placing the other hand above her hand. The teenager confusedly looked down to their connected hands and smiled warmly as she felt a cold metal pressed against her palm. Her grandfather took his hands away and clasped them together again as he then said.

"Have a good day and take it easy, especially since it's your birthday."

The girl clutched her hand around the metal and nodded her head as she then kissed her grandfather and departed once more, oblivious to what the day had in store for her.

--

Glancing down at her wristwatch, she made a low aggravated grunt when she realized she had less than ten minutes to be in class before she was marked late. Stuffing her mouth with her remaining breakfast, she made a long dash, not daring to waste another minute. Just as she saw her school up ahead, a black sports convertible sped up the street at that moment. The teenager felt a shiver run up her spine as she turned her head to the side, catching a glimpse of platinum tresses passing by in a blur. She had slowed down somewhat to a jog, watching the owner of the car disappear in the distance as she then stopped at the gates of her school. Unconsciously clutching her fist, she felt a tremor of hatred yet she didn't understand why. Never in her sixteen years of life had she felt such tremendous anger as she did now.

As she was pondering further into this, a familiar feminine voice called out to her.

"Kagome!"

The said girl, turned her head to the direction of the voice, her black mane sweeping to the side as her amazing dark blue eyes looked over and smiled.

There, another teenaged fellow classmate and best friend of hers, stood near the entrance of the school building, waving her hand up to her. Her chestnut brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, saving her the trouble of getting in the way, as her hand that wasn't waving to her friend was occupied. In her other arm, a head stuck tightly in between her arm and her hip, head-locking another fellow classmate, this time a male. Despite having the same dark blue school suit jacket which bears the GH crest of Goshinboku High, white button up dress shirt underneath, and black trousers as the rest of the male students, the large imprints on his face immediately told her who it was. His midnight black hair was tied in a short ponytail, revealing his two gold earrings he pierced into both his ears and the large victorious smile on his face.

She heaved a sigh as she shook her head in disappointment, walking over to the two fellow students. Her free hand adjusted her yellow backpack over her shoulders, while her other hand continued to hold tightly clutched in a fist; her mind was still lingering on those feelings just a minute ago, before she decided to put it to the side for the moment as she stood before her friends, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"You guys already starting so early in the day? School hasn't even begun and his face is already bright red Sango." Kagome clicked her tongue three times.

The female grimaced as she tossed the young man aside, taking comfort in her best friend as she threw her arms around her, "Don't blame me! I'm once again the victim to this local womanizing, perverted lecher!"

"Ouch, I've been stung by such cruel words! Oh my dear, lovely Sango, your beautiful body is simply too irresistible, especially your derriere. I cannot control these bewitched and cursed hands of mine, if I could."

Sango's eyes narrowed in anger as she looked to the side at the preaching young man, her face bright red as she blushed in both anger and embarrassment. Meanwhile Kagome grinned as she gazed at the young slayer knowingly, pulling her away to prevent further beating for the poor guy.

Taijya, Sango, her best friend since grade school, age sixteen, master demon slayer, has a slight crush on Houshi, Miroku; same age as the two, a training monk, who doesn't hesitate to show his affections for Sango, and yet he has tendencies to womanize and flirt feverously with other women at the same time. Thus giving the young slayer trouble to give mutual feelings and have a steady relationship. Guys could be pretty dense.

"At least he said it's beautiful."

Sango's head quickly snapped to Kagome, scowling dangerously, "Kagome…"

She rolled her eyes as she quickened her pace, pulling the girl along. The young monk followed soon afterwards with a large grin, as his eyes were glued to the swishing behinds of the girls ahead of him. Sango's eyes twitched and her body stiffened as she felt the lecherous eyes upon her. She would've stopped to beat the lecherous monk, if it weren't for Kagome's tight grip on her arm that kept her moving along. Not only could she too feel Miroku's burning gaze behind her but Kagome was well aware of Sango's additional heating glare at her side.

"Yes, yes you can lecture all you want later; right now we're going to be late for class."

As the three students entered inside, the three were normal as can be compared to the students that mingled and attended this school. Even though all the students looked humanly like any other human school, this high school wasn't your typical high school. This school building was inhabited by far more superior beings than a normal human being. Yes, wearing the same uniform as each other and attending the same classes, these students were far more than their looks; these same students whose ancestors were archenemies in the past.

Humans with far more power such as these three students: a demon slayer, a monk, and her, Higurashi, Kagome, a miko; were now cohabiting together trying to learn to get along with one another with these far from humans; these creatures that had ruled long ago, these superior intelligence by power and mind, these deceiving beings that can mix in with human beings and not know who they really are, these demons…

Her natural powers flared around her subconsciously as a natural reaction to protect herself, as she led her friends into the crowded halls. Of course, Kagome didn't have any problems learning with such demons; hell her other best friend was half. She instead proudly and happily accepted this cohabiting ideal as she strongly tried stressing this to others who still lingered in prejudice of race. Maybe this is why Kagome was admired by many, besides her happy-go-lucky demeanor she gave off to those around her. Yet, there was just as many others that disliked her because she was a human, a miko, a bubbly person, or all three.

As the three friends came to a halt in the middle of the lessening crowd, Kagome released Sango's arm and swung around to face her.

"Well, this is where we separate. We'll see you after homeroom." She tipped her two fingers to her forehead in a farewell salute.

Sango scrunched her nose as she turned to the monk, "You touch the birthday girl, and I'll kill you."

Miroku pouted as he innocently wrapped an arm around Kagome as to prove himself harmless, with her in his care.

"Sango, my love, you know it pains me that I cannot change my last name, so I could be with you," he held his other fisted hand to his chest to emphasize his words, "Curse the gods! If I could, I'd change the alphabet and place U next to I."

An animated sweat drop formed on the girl's forehead at the lame and overused pick-up line just said. Deciding to leave before she lost her mind, Sango turned away and started walking down the left hall.

Just as her friend began to walk away, Kagome then saw a platinum haired male down the hall where Sango was headed. The platinum haired male, reminded her of the one she saw earlier and she wondered if the two were linked together. If it did, maybe she could find out what that intense feeling that had overwhelmed her was. So, before Sango was out of hearing distance, she called out to her.

"Sango! Tell Inu, I need to talk to him later!"

Said slayer, turned her head back to her in confusion, but raised her hand up nonetheless to let her know she'll relate the message.

As soon as Sango disappeared into the mass of other students, Kagome leered sideways at Miroku, who still had his arm around her. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth when she felt the arm that was around her growing tighter.

"If you want that arm to stay intact, I suggest you take it off." She hissed; her eye twitching as Miroku snatched his arm away, laughing nervously as he then followed after the annoyed miko to homeroom.

--

After homeroom finished, the students dispersed and classes began for the day. Kagome had history first, to her displeasure. Yet, at the same time was relieved because the hanyou she was looking for was in the same class.

Entering the room, she looked around for her rowdy best friend. Spotting him sitting at the back doing his usual ritual for the morning, she frowned as she headed over to him.

He was dressed as sloppy as usual. His suit jacket was unbuttoned and a few buttons to his dress shirt were buttoned incorrectly, as if he were dressing in the dark. This wasn't that hard to believe. His soft unruly hair was as untamed and messy as ever as it fell over his face, in which he sat slouching over the desk, his arms crossed under his head.

She hummed to herself, holding her fisted hand to her cheek, wondering how to get him up this time. Evilly grinning, she silently came up behind the hanyou and raised her arms over him as she lightly gripped the two triangular dog-like ears on top of his head. She began to rub them, massaging them gently.

Holding back her laughter, a purr-like rumble emitted from the young half-demon. People around glanced over to them before rolling their eyes at the miko and hanyou, smirking in amusement. Just as the teacher opened the door, Kagome gripped the ears tightly and pinched the poor appendages, inflicting pain on the sleeping boy. The hanyou was obviously surprised and didn't expect that attack as he loudly yelped and jumped up in the air from his seat.

Accomplishing her deed for the day, Kagome quickly took her seat as everyone's eyes went directly to the hanyou, who was whimpering as he rubbed his abused puppy ears.

Seeing as he had an audience, the unruly half-demon shouted, "What are ya looking at?!"

Inuyasha heard a cough from the front of the room, causing him to look up from the class to the annoyed teacher that had been standing there for quite a while now.

"Now that you're awakened Inuyasha, may I start my class?" the aggravated history teacher asked.

Inuyasha made a 'tch' sound as he unceremoniously sat back down on his chair, slouching as he stared up at the teacher, to show he was giving him a little attention. After this transition happened, Kagome couldn't help but give a little giggle, one that Inuyasha obviously heard. When the teacher wasn't paying attention and started his lecture on the Senjoku period, Inuyasha swiftly turned his head to Kagome and snarled.

"Whatcha do that for?!"

Students sitting close to them turned around hissing at him to be quiet. Inuyasha made an 'I don't give a fuck' face, not before flicking them off with his finger. The students rolled their eyes as they turned around and began to listen once more to the lecture. Meanwhile, Kagome continued to snicker as she then bent her head down and began scribbling on a piece of paper. She ripped the paper out and folded it three times before she flicked it over to the hanyou.

The half-demon snatched it in mid-flight and unfolded the paper as he read the note.

_To wake you up of course, sleeping beauty_.

Inuyasha made a low growl as he then quickly scribbled down a response, before he crumpled it up and threw it at her head. Kagome stuck her tongue at Inuyasha as she smoothed out the crumbled paper.

**_Fuck! You didn't need to do all that!_**

Kagome rolled her eyes as she wrote back a response to his note. After writing, she folded the paper nicely once more this time into a little paper air plane, before flicking her wrist. The paper air plane flew down to his desk, in which Inuyasha then quickly dismembered the structure.

_Yes, I did. We both know you wouldn't have woken up any other way. And why'd you crumple my nice paper? Tree killer! _

Kagome side glanced to Inuyasha to see him rolling his eyes as he scribbled down a response before mocking her as he folded the paper nicely, emphasizing this as he folded gently as if it were delicate. He even handed it to her as he raised an eyebrow, challenging her to say something to him. Making a mocking face, Kagome snatched the note from him.

**_Whatever, tree hugger…_**

**_By the way, Sango said ya needed to tell me something. What did ya want to talk about?_**

Kagome bit her lip as she thought on what she wanted to say. She couldn't come right out and just say that some guy that looked like him drove by and she had wanted to rip the stranger to shreds… for no apparent reason no less. She groaned lowly, it sounded even ridiculous thinking of it.

Heaving a deep breath, she glanced over to Inuyasha. He sat relaxed, leaning back on his chair, not paying any attention to one word the history teacher said. Sighing again, she decided not to mention it. It was probably her imagination anyway. So, she wrote instead.

_Never mind it's not important…you look more tired than usual. Rough night?_

Raising an eyebrow he slowly puffed a breath of air, blowing his bangs up from his face. He slouched over as he shortly wrote back.

**_It's nothing. Just the usual arguing with my Pop and he has apparently more news this afternoon. Oh joy...Hey, since it's ya birthday, how about coming to my house to celebrate? That damn monk and Sango have been bugging me lately to get ya out more often. _**

Kagome chuckled a little when she read his response. Sitting back in her chair, she looked up to the board that was filling with notes. She then placed the piece of paper to the side as she began jotting forgotten class notes down. Tapping her mechanical pencil on her notebook, she side glanced to their previous note. She had promised her mother…

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and began to fiddle with the silver metal band that was around her forefinger. Kagome had placed the ring on her right hand, when she realized she had it still tight in her grip during homeroom. It was a nice trinket gift, even though it's was probably one of the useless and worthless junks in their antique shop. But it's the thought that counts. She then looked sullen at her hand as she stretched it out in front of her.

_'He did say to have fun and take it easy, but...'_

Her mother's hurt face flashed in her mind and the thought of having to burden her with more things added to her doubt of even going. No matter how much pressure was put on her, it didn't compare to what her mother had to go through, she could at least do this much by taking some responsibility. Not wanting to disappoint her mother, she took out the note and quickly scribbled.

_I can't…I got to do the usual things._

Inuyasha didn't like the response she had given him. It was apparent as he wrote harder on the paper, nearly ripping it, before he finished writing. He then crumpled the paper again and threw it on her desk with aggravation, before he crossed his arms as if saying he was done talking. Kagome warily looked at the paper, wondering if she should read it. Deciding against it, she decided it best to at least listen a little bit to what the lesson was about.

Leaning her head on the palm of her hand, she listened to bits and pieces of the droning long lecture. Since Kagome wasn't paying much attention, she was only able to understand that it was a story about two strong families fighting each other, why between these two powerful families, she didn't know. But from what she hears, there was a lot of conflict that eventually led to the destruction and the end of the two bloodlines.

What had interested Kagome the most however was the fact there was an ancient artifact that supposedly possessed powers that could make the holder nearly invincible or something like that she really hadn't been paying attention. The theory is said that the two families were fighting for possession of said item. In her opinion it sounded stupid, because not only did those idiots kill each other for the chance of being indestructible, you destroyed your bloodline for god sakes. God, people those days….

Kagome sighed in relief when the bell rang, indicating the end of history class. Standing and bowing as instructed, the students gathered their belongings and began to exit the classroom. Kagome lingered behind, noticing that even Inuyasha had left. She heaved a sigh while placing her notebook back in her bag, when a crumpled paper fell out. Seeing as she didn't read it, she thought why not now. Smoothing the paper out, she felt guilty as she read the latest message. Clutching the note, she then made a decision as she grabbed her bag. Throwing away the crumpled message in a nearby garbage can, she ran out the door to look for a certain angry half-demon.

The piece of paper lay in the garbage, as dark pencil marks stood out on the used sheet.

**_Every fucking year you say the same damn thing. Why don't you act your own damn age for once?_**

--

Stretching her arms high in the air, Kagome groaned in exhaustion after her first day of school. She didn't meet up with Inuyasha after history, but she had informed Sango and Miroku to let him know she'd take him up on his offer, to the two friend's delight. Soon after, they agreed to meet out in front of the school gates.

At the moment, it was just her, Sango, and Miroku; with her standing in between the two teenagers as a barrier. Sango kept her distance away from Miroku after just recently being groped from behind; meanwhile Miroku was sporting a nice additional bump on his head, as he sulked to the side. The three were waiting for Inuyasha to show up.

Suddenly, a silver BMW 3 series Coupe sped down the street and loudly screeched to a halt in front of the three teens. Not one of them was the slightest amused by the boy's flashy entrance as he rolled down the window and grinned to them. They were used to it as they sighed, thinking the same thing.

_'Spoiled bastard…'_

"I call shot-gun-"

"I'll shoot you with a real one, get in the back pervert." Sango hissed as she harshly opened one of the two sided doors.

"Ooh, kinky, I like Sango." He perversely grinned as he was pushed into the back seats of the car.

Sango followed after him, before pulling back the seat allowing Kagome to sit in the front. After everyone was soon settled, Inuyasha pulled out from the curb and was zooming off to his house.

Inuyasha was blaring heavy rock music that could be heard from other cars on the high way as he rolled down the windows and popped the sun-roof. Kagome scowled as she grabbed the radio dial and switched it to a more pop station. Inuyasha made a disgusted face as he took the hand that was on the stick shift and turned it back to his station. Kagome growled as she switched it back.

Miroku and Sango meanwhile, were in the back, watching all this in amusement as the loud music was scrambled going from rock to pop and pop to rock over and over. After five minutes of this, this childish act grew tiring as Sango got aggravated. She sat forward and turned the station to R&B.

"Quit it! You're killing my ears."

Inuyasha scowled, "Bitch, this is my car. And I'm the driver."

Kagome quickly jumped into the argument, "It's my birthday!"

"Oh, so that's where I left my vibrator ring."

The car got quiet as the two girls turned to the monk, while Inuyasha glanced up at the rearview mirror. Miroku had then looked up, his eyes switching from Kagome to Sango, as he received disgusted and appalled looks. His shoulders lifted and his arms rose up as he stupidly asked, "What?"

--

The gang was mildly impressed at the large manor that was coming up ahead into their view. The large acre of land that was called a yard had freshly cut green grass, sparkling after the sprinklers had watered them. There stood a tight secure gate prior to the large yard which guarded the estate, before the long drive way that curved up and led to the entrance of the large beautiful home. When they first came here, they were all amazed and stupefied with awe and wonder at the outsized estate, but after coming here time after time, the magical and wonderful mansion lost some of its charm…just some.

The gate immediately opened for them as soon as they drove up. The security guards obviously recognizing the owner of the car, allowed them in without identification. Inuyasha revved the engine as he pumped up the gas pedal, zooming at top speed up his drive way, howling at the exhilaration. The other occupants of the car knew better as they grabbed hold onto something tight, in fear for their lives at stake.

Pressing hard on the breaks, the wheels screeched to a halt as they stopped in the front of the entrance to Inuyasha's home. He grinned as he stopped the car and pulled out the keys, before turning to his friends, who were holding their chests, waiting for a heart attack to come. Inuyasha scoffed as he opened the locks.

"Ah suck it up, ya big babies."

He snickered as he opened his car door and hoped out, calling out before he shut the door behind him, "I'ma check if Pops is here. You guys know where to go."

Kagome turned around in her seat to look at the two passengers in the back. Sango was slouching in her seat, holding the seat belt that clung to her, for dear life. She was deeply exhaling through her nose, while Miroku was in utter disarray, his legs up next to Sango's head, his upper body was tangled in the seat belt and his head was on the floor. She quirked an eyebrow at how he got into that predicament. Sango read her mind as she answered.

"He tried to cop a feel, thinking I wasn't paying attention, when that idiot started accelerating."

Kagome just nodded her head in understanding. The two looked to each other reading each other's mind once more as Kagome sighed.

"Never again."

"I'm driving next time."

With that said Kagome stretched her body, unbuckled her seatbelt, and got out of the car. Pushing forward the front seat she let Sango out.

"I'm going ahead to the bathroom, I still feel uneasy."

Sango waved her away in understanding as she turned to the monk rolling her eyes when his feet started waving to her.

"A little help here?"

She made a sarcastic laugh as she pushed his legs away from her and unbuckled her seatbelt. She left the car and shut the door behind her, ignoring and forgetting all about the male passenger that was still tangled in the back.

"Sango? …Kagome?...Inuyasha?...I'm a little stuck here …Oo! An m&m!"

--

Kagome made her way through the maze of a mansion. She had often gotten lost trying to navigate through these halls. And you can't blame her, since all the rooms, halls, and stairs looked alike no matter where she turned. She remembered once when she was fourteen, she came here to Inuyasha's house to play; this was maybe around the second time she came to visit. When she needed to go to the bathroom, she asked Inuyasha for directions and he just grouchily said, 'Down the hall on the second floor, turn left, fourth door on your right.'

Obviously, after looking around for nearly an hour, she was never again going to take directions from Inuyasha again. And if you were wondering, she never did find the bathroom, she instead miraculously ended up returning to the same place he was; which he didn't hesitate to whine and complain over the fact she took so long in the bathroom she never found.

Now she seemed almost sure of where she was headed. Reaching the second floor, Kagome's eyes wondered over the intricate patterns of the walls and the beautiful artistic paintings and sculptures placed down the sides of the hallways. The polished wooden flooring muted her steps as she reached the end of the hall and looked both ways before turning left. She sighed, counting doors as she went. The freshly painted white doors looking exactly alike as the last, it almost made her lose count. Coming to the fourth door on her right, she took a deep breath as she grabbed the handle of the door.

"Here goes nothing."

Opening the door, she walked into a solid barrier. Her face came intact with a hard, yet warm and wet wall.

_'What the hell?'_

Kagome suddenly felt that sudden rush of hatred overpowering her body. Similar to this morning, yet this time it was twice as strong. Her pink miko aura engulfed her body in reaction to protect its owner. Meanwhile an equally as strong blue aura counteracted against hers, the two energies intermingling with each other as they battled out for dominance. It wasn't until Kagome pulled back a step to look up front to realize that it wasn't a wall that was in her way, but a chest. A very nice one in fact…

Following the hard chiseled and dripping chest, up to the long beautiful silver haired head that connected to the body, Kagome's blue irises widened as it met with amber-golden eyes that coldly glared back at her. Anger flashed through her body as the man in front of her with a baritone voice spoke.

"You're in the way wench."

* * *

_DG: Yaay, first chapter is done!! See, see Mizzy!!_

_AA: So I see. _

_DG: Yea, so here's the story how this story came to be. Mizzy got the plot a loonggg time ago, but she never had time to follow up on the idea. I kept trying to force her into start writing it, and then we started thinking if we gave it an Inuyasha story twist to her plot. Which then, we decided to team up and make it happen. Yaaay!!_

_AA: I don't think all that explanation is necessary. _

_DG: But what you think is not necessary, is actually necessary for me, and is perhaps really necessary in the end. So since I think it's necessary, I think I should make it necessary and show you that it's necessary so you can believe me and see that it's necessary…_

_AA: Okay, easy there. Don't get yourself confused._

_DG: too late… _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We hold no ownership to Inuyasha. Plot belongs to Arc-An Angel.

**Family Curse**

**Chapter 2: Dreaming?**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Following the hard chiseled and dripping chest, up to the long beautiful silver haired head that connected to the body, Kagome's blue irises widened as it met with amber-golden eyes that coldly glared back at her. Anger flashed through her body as the man in front of her with a baritone voice spoke._

"_You're in the way wench."_

There are very few times in a girl's life were she could truly sit back and thank the gods for all that she was worth. When she found her first love, after marriage, had beautiful children and the most important…when she was privileged enough to be up close and personal with the wet partially naked body of Adonis! For surely that had to be the being before her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a little sensible voice yelling that this was not a god and though that little voice was currently screaming its lungs out, Kagome found the strength to silence it, under a pile of mental cement bricks… guarded by rabid dogs. The fact that she had just been insulted went way over her head as she stared wide-eyed and mouth agape at the delicious sight before her. Honestly how many teenage girls got to experience this!

It wasn't until the magnificently sculpted chest began to venture away from her sight, followed by an irritated 'hn', did she realize she had been standing there gawking. '_Smooth, real smooth baka!_' Shaking her head to try and clear away her thoughts, Kagome couldn't help but stare at the retreating form of the unfamiliar inu. Her mind free of hormonal clutter surged once again with a sudden rush of unexplainable hatred.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ducking quickly into the still slightly steamy bathroom, Kagome hurriedly closed the door and prayed that the day would get no weirder. Too bad the gods always seemed to go out to lunch when Kagome called.

Amber eyes gazed longingly out the window of his second story room, which over looked a cliff sloppily merging with the sea. He had chosen this room for just that reason alone not caring one bit of the furniture or décor. His life was a simple thing yet so complicated that even he could not try and describe it. He was like the cliff, bombarded by the moody waters but never to be part of it.

Resisting the urge to sigh, something very much beneath him, he decided it was time to dress and at least try and begin the day. His horoscope had said that today was to be a day of uncontrolled magic and to his tired mind that had simply meant 'stay in bed!' If it weren't for his father barging into the room insisting that he at least dress, then he would have been content to do just that, sleep possibly forever. Scowling lightly to himself he thought on how he got into this whole mess anyways.

It was his mother's fault really, that damned woman just had to go and stick her nose in his life. Highly intelligent and home schooled he didn't worry about all the high school drama with a million problems around every turn, which meant he had to find his kicks somewhere else, and such places happened to be dark secluded locations full of edgy characters of all time.

Heir to his father's legacy and king of the street life was pretty matched out, until his mother got involved. Gave him the whole "You need to grow out of this phase, maybe you should spend time with your father and brother." The sneaky wench had shipped his belongings to Tokyo from the states and done with the nagging he finally decided "Fuck it."

So stuck in this trap of a house with all of these people he'd rather not even know, the inu-youkai found himself drifting through life as usual, bored and unsatisfied. However, today had proven to promise a bit of something interesting. The black haired ningen, no doubt here for his half-brother, sparked the most unusual feelings within him.

Never had he wanted to attack someone as fiercely as he did her. Excellent self-control was the only thing that had saved her pathetic life and he was curious as to why he even felt such a strong reaction. Brushing it off, the silver haired inu grabbed his phone and readied himself for an interesting night. It was time to explore this new world and see what adventures it offered.

OOO

Kagome waved to Inuyasha as she made her way up the many steps of her family's shrine. She walked slower then usual, dreading the confrontation with her mother. Really she knew she was supposed to have been home right after school but it was her sixteenth birthday, didn't that count for something?

Creeping up towards the porch, Kagome pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. At eight at night and none of the lights on in the house, she felt like a burglar more and more with every turn of the key. Silently pushing open the door, Kagome tiptoed into the front hall, looking around she shuddered at the silence. A few deep breaths later, she made a mad dash up the stairs to her room and shut the door quickly behind her.

"Where were you?"

Turning slowly in the direction of the speaker, Kagome flinched. There sat her mother upon her pink hello kitty bed set with a stack of presents beside her. Her face shadowed in the darkness of the room revealed only a deeply engraved frown.

"I was at Inu's house, with Sango and Miroku. We were just…hanging out." Looking into the shadows where her mother's eyes would be, Kagome felt a wave of guilt wash over her. All those gifts stacked up on her bed, and if she wasn't mistaken when she had dashed past the kitchen it was decorated with streamers. They had planned a party for her and she had not come home…for hours.

"I'm sorry mom, I understand that I've disappointed you an-"

"Kagome you are sixteen now, a big age in this family. You can't just go off without anyone knowing!"

Twiddling her thumbs, a nervous habit adopted over the years, Kagome looked anywhere but the spot her mother currently occupied. Twisting her fingers suddenly caused a flash of silver to dash across her mother's vision, averting her attention to her daughters still twitching fingers, Mrs. Higurashi gasped.

"Where did you get that?" She shouted. Her full figure cast out of the darkness as she walked over towards her daughter. Shrinking away from her mother, Kagome pushed her self further back against the door.

"Grandpa, he said it was a birthday gift. What's wrong?"

"Give me it! Hand it over right this instance!"

Hurriedly grabbing at her finger, Kagome tried to pull the ring free but it wouldn't budge. Panicking as her mother reached her, both women watched with morbid fascination as green energy pulsed from the jewelry sending Mrs. Higurashi flying across the room.

"Mom!"

Running towards the fallen woman, Kagome found her face to face with a barrier of some type, clear until touched it flashed purple beneath the teenager's frantic fingertips.

"I've failed you. It's too late, the ring has chosen." The fallen woman cried.

"What are you talking about? What's going on, are you okay?" Pacing back and forth, Kagome stared at the shimmering barrier unable to believe what she was seeing. First the ring and now this, what was happening, what was next?

"You're a miko honey, just as I was and my mother, and her mother and so forth. I was hoping the curse would skip you as it had done for me, but I was wrong. "

"A miko! Ugh, I have to get you some help mom, wait here. " Kagome shouted at her apparently delusional mother.

"Listen to me!"

Hands pulling at her hair, Kagome shuddered. Her mother was having a mental break down on the floor and she could do nothing due to that damn thing in her way. She doesn't come home on time **once** and the world falls apart!

"I can't drop the barrier until you leave this room. Go to the shrine Kagome and wait there for me."

Looking at the purple bubble, Kagome shrieked, "What! You're doing this?"

"Go!"

Hesitantly leaving the room, Kagome reached the door, looked back before running through the hall to the stairs and followed them down and out of the house. Passing the God tree she felt a pulse from her ring but not stopping in her sprint she made it to the shrines doors. Now safely a distance away from her house she looked back to where her bedroom window was. She watched perplexed as a purple flash lit up the dark room.

Too many weird things were going on that she didn't have answers to and that god-forsaken ring was now starting to burn her finger! Rushing into the shrine she sank to her knees, the pain from the ring becoming too much as her vision began to blur.

"_Is someone whispering?" _She vaguely thought as the silhouette of a woman approached her. Blacking out completely all Kagome heard was the soft sing song voice of a woman repeatedly sinking words into her subconscious.

_If only for a day,_

_If only for a night,_

_That peace could but shine,_

_As two worlds intertwine,_

_To grasp the hand of eternity,_

_Is but the lesson of the rings,_

_Be it war or be it peace,_

_As I wish it so shall it be!_

OOO

"Hey baby, how bout I ssssuck your cock?"

Hissed a snake youkai clad in a green latex dress. The music in the club was so loud it reverberated off the walls and into the hearts of those stuck in its stream. Girls in cages, both human and youkai, reached out to passer bys promising good times. Especially the tall silver haired inu that had just walked in, all eyes and fantasies were on him.

"Aw, don't be a ssssore puppy, I'm great at it." Pushing the black haired demon away, Sesshomaru sighed. So this was Tokyo's finest underground club, The Void. It didn't look like much to him, he had seen much better.

Heading towards a spot in the back he watched all the characters near the bar, drunken little girls barely seventeen who mostly likely blew the bouncer or snuck in, sat giggling in inebriated fun. To be honest the place was crawling with intoxicated humans, not something he very much liked. Their stench polluted the air everywhere he turned, violating his delicate sense of smell with their putrid sweaty musk and arousal.

Taking a seat he watched uninterested as a cage near him cooed and whistled trying to gain his attention to the occupants inside. Bare breasted mortals and demons rocked back and forth against each other in time to the fast techno beat.

"Pathetic isn't it?"

Hazy golden eyes looked to the spiky red headed demon that had spoken. Tall and lean, a strong aura exuded from this being. Silver eyes smiled pleasure to the silver haired hottie in front of him.

"My name is Rav, I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"You haven't."

"Your name?"

"Sesshomaru."

There was a moment of pause as the two stared at each other, silver into gold. The club and its inhabitants blurred away as the hunger of the two youkai's began to rise.

"So Sessh-"

"Cease your talking… and follow."

Pushing through the gyrating bodies around them, the two found their way out to the back of the club and into an alley. The music still eternally loud bumped through the walls, leaking into the tiny space they occupied. As if under a spell everything unraveled as if from a dream, slow and erotic. Clothes peeled away from sleek muscular bodies, as fangs and tongues entwined and teased flawless skin. Masculine growls and groans blended with the banging drums of the club's music.

"Fuck!"

White-hot flames exploded behind Rav's eyes as he was impaled on Sesshomaru. Against the wall face to face the two dug their claws into the other as thrust after thrust rocked them against the club.

"Harder" Cried the silver-eyed youkai.

"Didn't. I. Tell. You. Not. To. Speak?" Five songs later and the two collapsed in exhaustion.

Completely satisfied, Sesshomaru slipped out of Rav's body and headed back into the 'The Void,' a faint murmur of 'call me' yelled at his unconcerned back was promptly ignored.

Rocking his body slightly to the music, Sesshomaru enjoyed the euphoric feeling that swept over him. Today was a new day in a new place and he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy himself. He'd ravage every young buck in this place if he so wished, which was actually one of the many reasons his mother was so quick to have sent him off, his love of trouble and sex! Honestly, some people just don't know how to live.

No one here knew him and would it matter if they did? He thought not. They all were beneath him, vermin on the dirt packed floor of life. So his reasoning was if such was the case, and the gods had saw fit to purposely leave him in this life, then he would ride the waves wherever they would take him. Speaking of riding waves it wouldn't hurt to get on the next pleasure ride; maybe he'd take that snake up on her offer.

So the aroused Inu approached his pray and watched her slowly lick her lips.

"I knew you'd be back."

As the demon dropped to her knees before him he faintly heard the tracks of the next rock song prancing into his ears, a tune he'd never heard…before everything went black.

_If only for a day,_

_If only for a night,_

_That peace could but shine,_

_As two worlds intertwine,_

_To grasp the hand of eternity,_

_Is but the lesson of the rings,_

_Be it war or be it peace,_

_As I wish it so shall it be!_

OOO

"Ugh, what happened?" Gingerly touching her aching head, Kagome moaned. She felt stiff and cold. It didn't help that she had woken up on the floor of the shrine. Standing on wobbling legs she made her way to the door and paused. What had happened last night?

Pushing aside the door, the woozy teenager squinted into the morning sun. Glancing quickly at her watch, Kagome completely forgot about all weird events and made a run for the house, if she didn't hurry she would miss first period and would suffer hearing Yasha's mouth.

Hair mussed, clothes wrinkled and inside out was how one could find the now sprinting girl. Out of breath, Kagome quickly made her way to the corner hoping that she could at least catch the second half of the lesson. With her mind occupied by other thoughts the poor girl for whatever reason had not noticed the approaching motorcycle until it was upon her.

"Get out of the way wench!"

Falling to the ground at the feet of the driver, Kagome could not believe what had just happened, the nerve of some people. Cursing the day that had just barely begun, she hurriedly picked up her fallen books and shuffled off half heartedly to school. What would the day have in store for her?

"Ms. Higurashi please see me after school for detention."

Groaning at the teacher, Kagome sluggishly made her way to the back of the class. Forty minutes late to school and soaking wet due to an unexpected rain shower, the aggravated teenager did not want to be bothered. However, sitting right next to her best friend she steeled herself for the rush of questions that would surely be thrown her way.

"You look like shit!" Inuyasha roared.

"Mr. Tashio, you may join Ms. Higurashi after school."

Barring his fangs at the boring teacher before him, Inuyasha once again turned his attention to Kagome. Dark circles lined under her eyes accompanied by bags so big she might as well have gone on vacation. Her hair normally groomed was bushy and sported an interested variety of twigs and other natural debris. What the hell had she been doing? Opening his mouth to speak he was quickly cut off with a look that spelt murder.

"Look, I don't feel like talking about." Turning away from her friend the exhausted sixteen year old put her head down and zoned out. It wasn't as if she was missing much anyways. '_Same old school, same old lessons, same old same old. Doesn't even matter anymore, does it?'_

The school bell rang jerking the sleeping mass of girlish flesh awake with a start. Looking around, Kagome noticed all of her classmates packing up and already headed towards the door. Standing she too grabbed her things and quietly walked out of the classroom. Where was Inuyasha though?

Normally he waited for her, or even at least woke her up before the bell. Shrugging off the weird behavior of her friend, Kagome continued through the mass of crowded children headed towards her locker. Turning her head to the side she spotted Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys, over here!"

Watching as her friends continued to talk, Kagome decided to approach them. Right in front of the duo she stopped.

"Guys what's up?" Still the two talked as if she were not there.

"Hello? Guys, I'm right here?" Stomping her foot on the ground, Kagome stared angrily at her two so called friends. Getting a sudden idea, she hoped Sango would forgive her later; Kagome turned around and promptly shook her behind towards Miroku. '_He so cannot ignore this.'_ Gyrating her hips in all different directions she waited. But…nothing happened.

Staggering back away from the pair, Kagome began to panic.

"Can anyone see me, hear me, anything?" Standing in the middle of the hallway, she yelled to the moving teens. Yet no one seemed to acknowledge her and this further elevated her fear. Rushing down the hallway, bumping past phantom shoulders, Kagome fell while rounding the corner and found herself at the feet of the passing kids.

Arms thrown over her head, curled into a fetal position she whimpered. Why was this happening? Had she not suffered enough? Yet as quickly as it had happened it was over as all sounds disappeared for an instant, causing the girl to crack open an eye. Astonished to see the hallway completely empty of feet, she rose shakily off the floor.

Slightly relived, breathing quickly became a hard task as she turned and found herself face to face with a pair of liquid amber eyes. She had seen this man before, remembered the feeling he had invoked and could not shake the shiver of excitement that ran through her. Why was he here? Where was everyone else?

Noting the slight shift in the male's nostrils she figured he was breathing in her scent, a fact she had learned from Inuyasha. Those captivating golden narrowed and stared into hers reflecting something dangerous. Inhaling deeply, something she had not realized she forgot to do, Kagome backed away suddenly, over come with fear as the demon advanced towards her.

Focus wavered between the crescent moon upon his forehead to his eyes before he had advanced upon her. She chastised herself for thinking of how beautiful he was and not paying more attention.

"Miko!"

His deep baritone voice echoed from what felt like his soul to hers, and as he went to strike her down she could only recall a burning sensation upon her hand before they were both no more.

OOO

Shooting up in her seat, Kagome gasped for air. Sweat trickled upon her skin as her clothes became suddenly unbearably uncomfortable. Jumping at the concerned touch of Inuyasha, the frantic girl grabbed her things before briskly walking past the startled teacher and gapping students. Out of the class and down the same hall as her dream she walked as if in a daze and upon rounding the corner she half expected to see those golden eyes.

"I'm losing my damn mind!"

Hurrying to the girl's bathroom, Kagome locked the door before backing away. Subconsciously raising her hand that harbored the ring to her chest she tried to tell her self that it all was just a dream, a very twisted, weird dream about a guy who looked like her best friend and tried to attack her. Were the planets not aligned right, or her sign in the wrong house of constellations?

"All of this started after I met that stupid, arrogant, half naked bastard!"

While her thoughts took over and described every way in which she wanted to somehow maim and molest the gorgeous demon at her best friend's house, Kagome had begun to splash cold water upon her face. After several deep breaths she felt more stable and ready to seize the day.

Wiping off her hands she quickly peered into the mirror…and then forcefully let loose a bloody curdling scream. There in the mirror was not the reflection of the sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi but that of a certain silver haired, golden eyes demon moving exactly as she did.

Of course the only sensible thing to do in such a situation is to pass out promptly upon the floor from fear…and that was exactly what the exhausted girl did. Laid out cold upon the floor in a locked girl's bathroom during first period, what a wonderful way to spend ones birthday week.

A/N- Ha cliffy! So what sue me ^_^ If you want more then you must review and tell us what ya think, I mean everyone loves to hear how much their work made you laugh and cry with extreme happiness…right…right? Oh well, until then I'm going to go and poke at Kagome's defenseless body, bye!

_DG- Why are you poking at her?_

_(AA looks caught)_

_AA- Oh come on she was there, should I leave a perfectly good body to waste._

_Sessh- She does have a point._

_DG- Where did you come from?_

_AA- (Stares) DG why are you asking question. We are in a locked girls bathroom, get him!_

_(Both girls tackles Sesshomaru to the floor)_

_Sessh- Oh the horror._

_DG/AA- shutup!_

_(Kagome still knocked out begins to drool)_

Ja


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We hold no ownership to Inuyasha. Plot belongs to Arc-An Angel.

**Family Curse**

**Chapter 3: Appearing**

_Previous Chapter: _

_Wiping off her hands she quickly peered into the mirror…and then forcefully let loose a bloody curdling scream. There in the mirror was not the reflection of the sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi but that of a certain silver haired, golden eyes demon moving exactly as she did. _

_Of course the only sensible thing to do in such a situation is to pass out promptly upon the floor from fear…and that was exactly what the exhausted girl did. Laid out cold upon the floor in a locked girl's bathroom during first period, what a wonderful way to spend ones birthday week. _

* * *

"Oi, have you seen Kagome at all today?" an angry, yet worried hanyou asked.

The slayer and the monk shook their heads and replied in nay. Sango then grew worried as she haven't seen her friend since yesterday.

"Why, did something happen to her? Did she come to school? Is she hurt? Oh my goddess, don't tell me someone kidnapped her! I'll kill him! Is she sick? Is she dying?!" Sango grew more fervent with her questioning as she grabbed Inuyasha's uniform jacket and began shaking him. "Why won't you answer me damn you?!"

Miroku nervously laughed as he grabbed a hold of Sango and pried her off of poor Inuyasha, who was gasping for air. He shot her an evil glare as soon as he was free from her grasp.

After a few minutes to catch his breath, Inuyasha then hissed, "No baka! She came to class late and then stormed out of the room. After that I haven't seen her since then."

Sango relaxed slightly as she sighed in relief. But his last words made her tense up once again as she began her questioning again like a worried mother.

"Do you think something happened to her? Is she alright?!"

Inuyasha jumped back to give himself space away from the demon slayer incase she began strangling him for answers again.

"That's what I'm asking! Listen to me will you!"

Miroku took up Sango's hand and patted it, "There, there Sango. I'm sure she's fine. She probably had some emergency to tend to-"

"Emergency?! WHAT?! That's it, I'm looking for her!" with that said, the slayer pulled away from the monk and left the two guys looking after her stupefied.

"Remind me to never ask about Kagome's whereabouts to her again."

"Ditto."

---

Sango scowled as she left Kagome's homeroom disappointed. Not only haven't her classmates seen her, her teacher hasn't seen her all day either.

"That girl…I'm going to kill her." Sango muttered to herself as she angrily stomped down the hall.

Not looking where she was going, Sango bumped into a girl. She quickly looked up and apologized immediately, only to see a group of girls standing around muttering to each other.

"What's going on?" Sango then asked the same girl she accidentally bumped.

The girl turned to her and shrugged, "Some idiot thought it was funny to lock the bathroom from the inside, now we can't get in."

Sango quirked an eyebrow as she tilted her head, "Did you call the janitors to open the door?"

The girl scoffed as she answered, "Obviously, but because it's locked from the inside, it can only be opened from the inside. What a stupid ass. Who makes the bathroom door open only from the inside? And what is funnier is that jackass probably has been in there all morning." the girl chattered.

Sango didn't pay her any mind as her eyes widened at the last part. 'probably has been in there all morning…'

She then muttered, "Kagome" as she then swiftly turned and made her way out the school. She sped walked around the school, until she came to a particular window. She breathed out a puff of breath as she saw the window was slightly agape. Looking left, then right, checking that the coast was clear; she then bent down and jumped up high, grabbing a hold of the ledge of the window. Opening the window wider, Sango slipped through the window and landed inside the girl's bathroom.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Hopefully Miroku doesn't find out about this out, or I'll never hear the end of this." she grumbled.

Her eyes then landed on a heap less body that resembled her best friend. Fear suddenly rushing throughout her body, Sango quickly scrambled to Kagome's side and propped her head up to see if there was any injuries.

Finding none, she sighed in relief, but then bit her lip as she wondered what made her friend faint. Deciding to get the answers from the source herself, she gently tapped Kagome's face and whispered, "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!"

Clicking her tongue when she got no reaction, Sango turned her head and saw the sink. She grinned as she placed her friend's head on the floor once more, before filling her cupped hands with water and splashing it on Kagome's face.

Sango smirked with victory as Kagome's face grimaced. She shook off the wet wake up call and blinked a few times. It took less than a minute for her to figure out where she was as she realized that she was still in the bathroom. She then turned to Sango, who was now sternly glaring at her.

"Do you know how worried I was!" She hissed in a lowered voice.

Kagome sheepishly smiled as she shrugged her shoulders, before she remembered why she fainted. She jumped up and looked into the mirror and saw that she was still staring at the bastard of a youkai. Jumping up and down and waving her arms, she saw that she was still in sync with the youkai.

Sango just stared at her friend, wondering how hard did she hit her head.

"Sango! Sango, look! It's that bastard guy from Inuyasha's house!" she frantically whimpered as she pointed to her reflection on the mirror.

Sango twirled to the side and watched as Kagome's self-image mirrored her crazy friend's actions.

She breathed a heavy sigh as she shook her head, "Kagome…honey…that's your reflection…"

"No! No! I swear to kami! Don't you see it!" Kagome looked back at the reflection to see the youkai pointing back at her. Kagome whined as she turned to her friend, "I'm not crazy! You know I wouldn't lie to you Sango!"

Sango nodded her head and patted her friend's back as she said, "Okay, okay Kagome. I think you hit your head a bit too hard when you fainted."

"But I didn't-"

"Okay, we got to go, cause we got a horde of girls out there ready to bite your head off for leaving the door locked."

Taking a minute to process what her words meant, Kagome made an 'O' with her mouth as realization hit her, as she glanced back at the locked door. But then her eyebrow quirked in puzzlement as her attention resumed back to her friend.

Sango quietly unlocked the door and pulled her friend to the window. The two made it out safely out unharmed, before Kagome resumed staring at Sango's back as she began to lead the way. Noticing that her friend wasn't following her, Sango spun around and saw her friend crossing her arms at her in disbelief. Kagome suddenly grinned.

"I think Miroku has been influencing you, just a little bit." she teased.

Sango scowled as she turned away and began to storm off as she muttered, "I could've just left her. But nooo, I had to go and save her."

Kagome began to laugh as she ran up to her friend and placed an arm around her. Sango shrugged her off as she continued to storm away.

---

"_Miko-sama! Another person has been injured!"_

_A young woman in her early 20's turned around. Her lovely dark tresses were tied together to keep away from interfering with her work, allowing everyone to view her beautifully fair skin and her dark eyes that were caring and loving to everyone that needed for help. She bowed as a fellow villager came running to her side with the injured child in his arms. The poor little girl was scarred for life on her back as four gashes were imprinted on her skin. _

"_A tiger tribe of demons invaded our village. We mostly fought them off, but many were killed. This little girl is still alive. Please save her!" _

_The miko smiled sweetly as she held out her arms. The villager bowed as he placed the little girl in the miko's arms. Turning around, the miko then walked slowly to her hut as she stroked the dirty child that was shivering as if she was cold. The miko placed the girl on the mat and took a wet rag as she began to clean the child. _

"_What is your name, child?"_

_The child didn't speak as she was being cleaned. Cleaning the wound, the miko silently glanced at the child's face that was grimacing in pain, yet she did not scream. Afterwards, the miko eased healing herbs over the wounds before wrapping the child's body with bandage. After the procedure, the girl had fallen asleep and peace had graced the hut once more. _

_Despite the fact that the girl stayed with the miko for many days, she continued to remain silent. Yet, the miko didn't mind as long as the child got better._

_Then one day, the miko was sitting outside her hut as she watched the moon become full. She turned her head slightly when she heard a scuffle behind her. The little girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as the miko bowed her head to her before returning to her moon viewing. _

_It was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the cicadas playing their music in the night and the trees creaking from the breeze of wind that was pushing and pulling at its branches. The silence was deafening, until it was broken by a low croaky voice that wasn't used in a long time. _

"_I hate them." _

_The miko didn't move. It was as if she hadn't heard the little girl. Yet, the girl wasn't discouraged by the miko's unresponsive reply. Instead, she mustered up the courage and added. _

"_They killed okaa-san and otou-san."_

_Still the miko didn't make a gesture to indicate that she was listening. Instead, she continued to stare at the moon. Although the little child could not see it, the miko's lips tugged upwards into a small smile. _

_Deciding to join the miko, even though she wasn't invited to, the small girl sat beside the miko and looked up to the moon as well. Silence had resumed for a few moments, but the spell was broken once more as the croaky voice had turned cheery and lively, as if she was always like that. She began to chatter on about herself--the things she likes, the things she dislikes, her past, her future, her hopes, and dreams… until silence fell upon once more. But suddenly out of nowhere, she then commented casually into a new conversation as if she just remembered what she lacked to tell the miko. _

"_The sky is so dark… so mystic… so vast…so big. Just like the ocean. And the moon looks like it's going to be engulfed by the ocean." she giggled and then suddenly said, "Umi!" _

_The miko finally then turned to the little girl who then looked up to the older woman as she gave a cheeky smile. Staring into the little girl's oddly dark blue irises, she quirked an eyebrow at her. _

"_Higurashi, Umi!" _

_The miko then chuckled as she broke her silence as well as she replied, "Umi." And looked back up to the moonlit sky._

---

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

A boy that looks about the age of seventeen, who had long shaggy jet black hair, gave a loud, exaggerated yawn as he sat behind a mahogany desk in a dimmed light office room. His oddly colored silver gray eyes were hidden behind the eyelids that were open and closing as he tried his earnest to keep awake. Then without warning, his head plopped down on the desk, banging his head hard on the desk. He winced at the pain, but did not get up. Peeking out of one eye, he stared at the quiet tall, slender figure that stood arms crossed, looking out of the tinted windows. He gave another whiney and annoying sigh, hoping to at least get the attention of the other occupant in the room.

Scowling, he propped his head up with his arm when he figured that his methods weren't working. He then began to drum his finger with his free hand as he made side glances to the clock on the table.

_7:30._

He sighed once more before placing his head down on the desk and just stared at his wrist. There a letter was branded into his skin.

'Z'

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the painful memories behind the imprint of that letter. He'll never forgive those damn dog demons for all the pain and suffering his siblings had to go through. For years, their powers were suppressed that him and his siblings were made into experimental guinea pigs. Out of the 26 subjects, only three were successful and they were thus known as "Project XYZ".

He chuckled to himself.

How many years has it been now since he last heard that?

How many years have they been waiting for this moment?

"Far too long." he mumbled to himself.

The door was then opened and another occupant entered the room. The boy shook away his thoughts of the past and gazed up. His face broke into a delighted grin as a boy that is about the same age as himself, closed the door behind him. Sighing, he ran his soft hands through his silver-gray bangs, before turning to the grinning boy, who immediately jumped up from his seat and swept over to his side.

"Xer-"

Placing out his hand, the silver-gray haired boy stopped the overjoyed teen from embracing him with his hand as he pushed against his face. The teen mumbled against the said hand, while holding his stance with his arms open wide. His ink black eyes rolled at the incompetent fool he had been associated for years.

Ignoring his companion, the silver-gray haired reported, "It's not here."

The news wasn't much of a surprise as the silent figure began to giggle. Smiling, she slightly turned her head away from the setting sun only to reveal the deep blue eyes that hid the malicious motives she had in store as she finally said.

"Boys, we're going to Tokyo."

_---_

Kagome waved goodbye to her three friends and watched them drive away from the shrine before stretching her arms high into the sun setting sky. Lowering her arms back to her side, Kagome then slowly walked up the steps to the shrine, her mind full of recent events.

First her mother freaks out about being a miko, which led her to being late to class. Then she dreams about some youkai she just met and gets attacked by him for absolutely no reason. But that's not all, she made a fool of herself by running out of class and locking herself in the girl's bathroom all school day because of that same youkai that was now apparently haunting her. Now, not only is she now an idiot, her friends think she's a crazy lunatic for seeing things.

She groaned in agony as she recalled what had just occurred a few hours ago.

-Couple Hours Ago-

Kagome and Sango were just about to step back inside the school building, when they were called from behind by familiar voices.

The two stopped and turned to see Miroku and Inuyasha running their way before pushing Sango away, surrounding Kagome. Sango huffed as she was ignored, while her best friend was bombarded with questions by the eagerly curious boys, well at least one of them.

"Where were you!?"

"You shouldn't worry us like that Kagome, we were looking for you."

"What happened this morning?"

"Inuyasha was about to pop a vein. It was pretty funny. I think it's still there."

"Are you okay?!"

"Allow me to personally check your health."

"What's wrong with you!?"

"My Kagome, you're a cup larger since the last time I checked!"

Kagome cringed as Miroku ended up flat down on the ground with a newly fresh bruise on his head. Sango's eye twitched angrily as she clutched her fisted hand over his head. Kagome shook her head as she turned away and began walking back into the building to end the investigation. Yet Inuyasha followed after her, determined to get answers to his questions as he then reached out, grabbed her arm, and turned her around. Kagome sighed tiredly as she looked up to Inuyasha, who was fuming.

"You're acting weird, what's going on."

Kagome began, "Inuyasha-" Her eyes turned away from him to side to avoid his eyes, she didn't know how to respond, when she didn't even know herself.

Her eyes then grew larger as she stared into the glass trophy case that was displayed in the hall. The reflection showed the hanyou holding onto the arm of a youkai with silver hair. Thus reminding her, the sole reason she was acting strange.

Pulling her arm away from the surprised hanyou, she walked up to the glass case and stared into the reflection, still unbelieving the sight before her. Her hand reached out to touch the glass, as she watched the youkai in the glass reflect her move. She then glanced up from the youkai's face to see Inuyasha glaring hard at her. Her breath and heart beat quickened as she quickly turned back to face him and hoped she still had her sanity as she asked.

"What do you see?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard as he stupidly replied, "What?"

"God dammit Inuyasha, just answer me! Tell me what you see!"

Instead of answering the girl, Inuyasha just silently stared at Kagome's regular self, trying to figure if this was a trick question.

"Inuyasha! Tell me now! I need to know!"

Inuyasha scrunched his face as he slowly answered unsure, "You?"

Kagome scowled loudly as she grew impatient with his answer and stomped her foot on the ground as she pointed to the glass behind her.

"Stop lying to me! Don't you see the youkai!? He has long silver hair and amber gold eyes!"

Inuyasha looked behind her to the reflection and just saw himself and Kagome. He shrugged his shoulders and simply replied, "All I see is you and me, Kagome."

Kagome screamed and thrashed in her place like a child under a tantrum. This only increased Inuyasha's concern for his best friend.

"What's going on?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's attention turned to Sango and Miroku, who now decided to join the two. Sango's left hand was on her hip, while the other was attached to Miroku's stretched ear.

Already knowing Sango's answer, she desperately asked the monk, "Miroku! Tell me what you see!" Her puppy eyes looked into his violet irises, hoping he would come through, he was her last chance to show she was not crazy.

Miroku gazed into Kagome's eyes, then around them, and then finally back to Kagome, who was pointing once more to the glass trophy case.

"A trophy case?"

"No, baka! In the reflection!"

Miroku squinted his eyes at the glass case before relaxing his eyes as he replied, "Us?"

Sango just about heard enough of this as she then entered into the conversation, "Enough, Kagome."

Kagome whined as Sango then spun around and dragged Miroku with her, "I'm not crazy Sango! He's there!" She looked back into the reflection to make sure, "See!"

Inuyasha looked between Sango and Kagome, clearly confused and unsure what to make of this as he then followed after Sango. "It's okay, sweetie. You hit your head and it's now making you see things." Sango called back to her, still walking away.

Kagome's body slumped forward as her friends left her behind. She glanced back into the reflection to see him slumped forward as well. Her eyes squinted into the mirror and he squinted back at her. Looking away from the reflection, she dejectedly and slowly followed after her friends.

--Present--

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened as she gritted her teeth. _It's all because of him!_

A gentle breeze of wind swept by, pushing strands of loose hair in her face. She scrunched her face as she blew a puff of air to remove the annoying strands away. Stopping before the eldest tree in the city, Kagome sat underneath the God tree and pulled her legs to her chest as she hugged them. She propped her chin on her knees and sighed.

How could so much happen in one day? She pondered.

Leaning back against the tree, she closed her eyes and slowly breathed through her nose as she drifted to sleep while the sky grew darker.

Little did she know, this was just the beginning.

--

The reverberation of exotic beats rumbled and echoed throughout the dance floor as numerous hot and sweating bodies, swayed to the music. The mixture of both sexes heavily pressed against one another, panting and moaning in ecstasy due to the pleasure and heat from dancing. Neither genders have a care for the world, but to dance to their hearts content, and neither stopping in fear of losing this euphoric world.

One particular club dancer wasn't picky on who he danced with, as long as that partner could keep up with his speed. Rarely, his partner could match his speed when he chose to dance, so he was often dancing by himself, while an audience watched in awe at his grace and speed as he was lost in his own world. But not today…

Swaying his body this and that to match the beat of the song, he paid little attention to the lustful stares glaring at his glistening body at the side. But among the pleasure seeking viewers, a pair of dark irises stood out above all the rest.

Smiling coyly, the admirer joined in to dance on the dance floor as the song switched to a faster high-beat tempo. Slowly making her way through the closely packed bodies, she fluidly danced around until she reached her target, before increasing her speed to match his.

The target felt a new body next to him and smirked delightedly at the newcomer. He welcomed the challenge of the woman and decided to test out her worth.

She could feel his platinum tresses brush teasingly against her skin as he swiftly turned around and acknowledged her presence. His arms embraced her from behind as if a hunter ready to capture his prey. But she knew better as she slipped away from his grasp and began to dance around him as if teasingly courting him. His chest rumbled with laughter at her bold gesture and decided to allow her to amuse him for a while.

Dancing nonstop, all eyes were now enraptured by the two beauties on the dance floor, as they moved as if in their own world. The platinum haired male falling lustfully under the temptresses spell as she matched him move by move, unwillingly to let him capture her. All he could do was be encased by the dark irises staring directly into his amber golden in merriment.

At the end of his patience, he decided to end this once and for all. Just as he was about to grab her and end this cat and mouse game, the room suddenly went completely dark. There was silence before the music began another hard metal song and the room began flash neon colors.

His eyes narrowed as the minx had figured his intentions and used this moment to escape his clutches. Following her scent, she abandoned the dance floor and fled to the outside world.

As he followed her scent to a school, his normal amber golden eyes began to dim as crimson red slowly mixed into his eyes. He scanned the school and noted that the place was intoxicate with her scent. His nose flared as it led him inside and down the halls, turning left then right, then up the stairs, down the corridor, and around the corner, before her scent came to a dead stop. And a new scent arose mixed with the old one. It was a different kind of scent, it was laced with a purer and innocent kind of fragrance.

The minx was trying to confuse him.

Yet, there before him stood a beauty, as she turned to him. Her now beautiful ocean blue irises stared right back at him as her midnight raven hair gently swayed behind her. Narrowing his eyes, he began to approach her, but she in return began to back away. Advancing before her as he prepared his strike, a bright pink energy pushed against his bright green. The two forces collided with each other, blinding him in a flash and leaving a burning, tingle on his hand.

---

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped wide open as he calmly took very deep even breaths and saw it was night once more. He couldn't recall what occurred in the daytime or ever waking up from last night.

Was it because he had been clubbing a lot lately?

He scoffed at the thought as he muttered under his breath, "Ridiculous."

He scanned his surroundings to see he was unfamiliar with the area.

How'd he get here?

Rising from where he lay, he saw that he was in some sort of shrine. Deciding that it was useless to question any further, he made his way out of the shrine and back way to his home.

--

Once he reached back home, he immediately went straight for his shower. Sesshomaru stripped himself of his clothing, stepped into the hot shower, and commenced in cleansing his body from the filth from lying on the ground. As he began lathering his long hair with shampoo, his mind stranded back to his dream.

That woman…

He saw her from somewhere. But where?

His body then began to heat up and not because of the hot shower either. His eyes narrowed as he removed the last spuds of soap from his body and hair as it all clicked.

"That wench…." he snarled as he harshly twisted the shower off and stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom.

His naked body glistened with water droplets that slowly dripped off and formed a puddle on the tile floor. His nostrils flared as he bent forward into his marble sink, trying to understand the connection between the mutt's wench and the miko in his dreams.

No matter how much he thought of it, it didn't make sense.

The steam slowly dissipated, leaving only slight moisture on the mirror before him. It was then he decided to think no further into it, since he won't ever associate with that wench in the future, let alone ever see her again. With that in mind, he looked up into the mirror and his heart stopped then and there as he stared into the ocean blue eyes of Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, after school was finished, I had a long break that included procrastination and writer's block, but thanks to Mizzy, I got my mojo back. :grin:

DG: Finally. I. Got. The. Chapter. Done. *dies*

AA: *pokes DG*

Kag: *still knocked out*

Sess: *walks away*

AA: *Looks around* I'm the last survivor!

*Mysterious arrow flies out of nowhere and hits AA*

AA: *falls asleep*

Kag: *continues to drool and snore*

Sess: *comes back with ice cream* …. *leaves again*

TBC.


End file.
